The present invention relates to a motor vehicle having a vehicle electronics system. The present invention also relates to an interface for a vehicle electronics system of a motor vehicle. The present invention further relates to a method for operating a vehicle electronics system of a motor vehicle.
With the arrival of personal computers (PCs) in private households, there are now also proposals to provide a computer, called a car PC, in a motor vehicle. These car PCs are designed to be installed in a DIN compartment for a car radio and to include the functionality of a car radio or extensive functions that are generally described as driver information systems (FIS functions), such as the function of a navigation device or Global System for Mobile Communications(GSM) telephone. In this manner, the various FIS functions, combined in a single device (car PC), are accessible via a single joint user interface. However, such car PCs lie in a high price category and are only usable for the special purpose for which they are designed. Universal applicability, as is the case with conventional personal computers (PC), is out of the question in the case of car PCs.
It is an object of the present invention is to improve a motor vehicle, an interface and a method of the aforesaid type to the effect that ease of operation and functionality are improved without at the same time having to develop special, cost-intensive computer design approaches.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are most effectively attained by providing a motor vehicle with an electronics system that includes an interface for connecting the electronics system with a personal computer. The personal computer (PC) is connected to the vehicle electronics system so that a vehicle user can operate the vehicle electronics system from the PC and/or can operate the PC from a user interface of the vehicle electronics system. That is, the respective functionalities of the vehicle electronics system and the PC are made available reciprocally.
One advantage of the present invention is that a link may be established between conventional PC technology, particularly the hardware and software commercially available, and vehicle technology, whereby the PC is able to obtain vehicle data and, conversely, the vehicle technology obtains access to up-to-date hardware and software, so that the functionality of the PC and/or the motor vehicle is increased. The integration of the PC into the motor vehicle gives the PC access to vehicle functions such as vehicle data, diagnostics, on-board computer, and gives a computing device integrated, for example, in the dashboard and having a user interface such as an operating element, a display, or the like, access to the PC having the up-to-date hardware and software of the connected PC that are provided by the respective vehicle user. PC technology with respect to hardware and software, already existing or developed in the future, is fully usable immediately in the motor vehicle. All innovations in PC and communications technology in the field of hardware and software can also be implemented immediately in the vehicle without intervention in the vehicle. A cost advantage is thus achieved in comparison to the permanently installed car PC, and synchronization or compatibility problems between the office/home PC and the car PC are avoided. New and individual functions, the scope of which the vehicle user himself can determine, are constantly able to be implemented in the motor vehicle. This is achieved by a specific connection of the vehicle electronics system to the newest PC technology, both with regard to hardware and to software. Special PC software for PCs integrated according to the invention into the motor vehicle brings a new market for software manufacturers.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the personal computer (PC) is a mobile or portable PC such as, for example, a notebook PC, a sub-notebook PC, a palmtop PC, a personal digital assistance (PDA) or a laptop PC.
In one embodiment, the vehicle electronics system has a first user interface with a first display device, the PC interface of the vehicle electronics system being designed so that, in addition to the motor-vehicle functions, the PC is also operable via the first user interface of the vehicle electronics system, and a screen output of the PC is effected via the first display device of the user interface of the vehicle electronics system, PC functions also being accessible from the first user interface of the vehicle electronics system. Furthermore, the PC has a second user interface with a second display device, the PC interface of the vehicle electronics system being designed in such a way that, in addition to PC functions, motor-vehicle functions are also operable via the second user interface of the PC, and a screen output is effected via the second display device of the PC. In this context, the screen output of the PC is preferably effected both via the first display device of the vehicle electronics system and via the second display device of the PC.
For example, the motor vehicle has a vehicle PC (VPC) with a display device and an operating element, the PC interface being constructed on the VPC. To prevent unauthorized access to the VPC via, for example, a mobile radiocommunication link connected to the PC, a firewall is integrated in the VPC.
To connect the PC in a simple and functionally reliable manner, provision is made between the PC interface of the vehicle electronics system and the PC for a docking station, into which the PC can be releasably inserted for the connection to the vehicle electronics system.
For example, the PC interface is a plug-in connection or a wireless connection.
In addition, a connection of the PC to a power supply of the vehicle electronics system is provided for the energy supply of the PC in the motor vehicle.
For example, the vehicle electronics system includes various control units, such as the engine control unit, transmission control unit, drive train control unit, vehicle electrical system control unit, door control unit, a car radio and/or a driver information system, a mobile radiocommunication unit or mobile cellular phone, a diagnostic tool, vehicle data sensors and/or vehicle environment sensors, a communications device (vehicle-vehicle or vehicle-infrastructure) for the exchange of data, e.g., automatic toll collection, access authorization, a heating/air-conditioning system with corresponding control units, an instrument cluster designed, for example, as a freely programmable display, one or more displays and/or a GPS navigation device. This vehicle can likewise be provided with devices which derive settings for various control units from maps or navigational data. In addition, the PC and/or the vehicle electronics system has at least one communication interface, in particular GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications), GPS (Global Positioning System), DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting) or DAB (Digital Audio Broadcasting).